Alisha R-Walker
Alisha R-Walker is a British teenage girl, residing in Paris, France. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Alisha transforms into the superheroine Queen Bug, gaining the power of creation. At some point, with the Dragon Miraculous, when inhabited by Longg, she will transform into Tempest. During an accidental Miraculous switch, Alisha uses the Cat Miraculous and, when inhabited by Plagg, transforms into Kitty Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Alisha has dyed red hair (naturally brown) and blue eyes. She has a small mole on the left side of her chin. Civilian attire Her most commonly seen outfit consists of a grey sleevless shirt, jeans and basic shoes. She wears a nose ring in her right nostril, and always wears her Miraculous earrings, which are a dark red color when camouflaged. As Queen Bug Queen Bug wears a red skintight suit with black accents on her torso, arms and legs. The red parts and her mask have black spots on them, and she wears a translucent white cape with red and black upper parts that give the illusion of a ladybug's wings. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. Personality Alisha has an outgoing personality. She is usually friendly towards everyone, although there are some exclusions of that side of her. She has a love for cosplay and make-up, usually not being seen without the latter. As Queen Bug, she shows her confidence even more than normal, and can often come off as boastful, usually unintentionally. She also has a faint tendency to act taunting during less serious battles, threatening villains and sometimes even Cassis if she doesn't feel that the former is doing her job correctly. However, underneath all this, she knows when to take a battle serious, and also learns to acknowledge that good things come by doing good and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. Despite all this, she can be selfish and immature, and has often acted on impulse, especially in her earlier days as Queen Bug. She has often put her own feelings and interests over others too, although this is usually more-so in her civillian form, and often says things that come off as insulting, even if she doesn't mean it. She also gets notably annoyed when people doubt or make fun of Queen Bug, although she usually tries to brush it off. In both civillian and alter ego form, Alisha strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself and those she knows or is close to; the only people who even know her identity are Cassis Noir and Master Fu. Abilities As a civilian Alisha is most commonly known for her cosplaying, which she does mostly for fun although one day hopes to make it a full time job. She's also good at make-up, drawing and playing video games, notable ones being Love Live SIF and Bandori. As Queen Bug Queen Bug has enhanced physical skills, such as speed and agility. These abilities allow her to run on walls and react to and evade light based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times her height and length. Similar to a real ladybug, she can climb up surfaces even without her yo-yo. Her increased strength allows her to do things such as use her yo-yo to pull large objects, and even break strong items with just her fingers. Her near-invulnerability and great durability to physical damage allows her to jump off of 2 story buildings and land without issue and survive falling off of one, as well as seemingly survive falling at a height of at least several stories. She can even handle temperatures as severe as absolute 0. Queen Bug is skilled in hand-to-hand combat when fighting villains, and has a talent for being able to sneak up on enemies without them suspecting her prescence. Queen Bug is also talented with wielding her yo-yo, often times using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, a slicer even against solid materials, and, when she can spin it fast enough, she can even use it as a shield. Her yo-yo also can work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself. After an akuma is released from its corrupted object, Queen Bug can open her yo-yo, to catch it, and remove the energy-charged it with, releasing it as its original form. Her special power, Lucky Charm, creates an object that helps her to achieve her goal, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity helps enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her and often times her teammates achieve her goal. However, Lucky Charm drains her power and she will revert back to normal after about five minutes. Once the villain is dealt with, Queen Bug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert to an enormous swarm of ladybugs and fix all of the damage done to the area surrounding her, as well as any effects to civillians and her fellow Miraculous holders alike from the villains. Trivia *She and Casey used to be friends online before they both, coincidentally, ended up moving to the same part of Paris. However, their friendship had broken down a while ago and Alisha eventually stopped talking to the latter altogether without reason. This is partly why they often clash, both normal and when transformed. *Queen Bug and Cassis Noir are likely the first Miraculous holders to have immediately found out each other's identity upon meeting. *Before moving to Paris, Alisha used to live in Manchester. **Unlike Casey, her family's reason for moving to Paris is currently unknown. Category:Miraculous: Adventures of Queen Bug and Cassis Noir